Silence
by BlackCavern
Summary: The last episode from the point of view of a duel monster


**Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**

* * *

**

_The energies surrounding this duel is strong, it always is towards the climax. Many powerful warriors had to be sacrificed just to survive. But of course we are only cards in this world, our master's will gives us strength to fight._

_Silent Swordsman had been defeated twice, both times as a sacrifice. Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior had to split up many times, none if it made sense. But perhaps the weak can truly dominate over the strong._

_The graveyard now contained the powerful energies of the Egyptian Gods but that was of none of my concern. I was more curious to explore the energies of the less legendary monsters. Gaia the Fierce Knight, Buster Blader, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, not as powerful as the God cards but their energy was infused with much enthusiasm and effort of past duels._

_I have not been on the battlefield since my master's alternative started dueling in his place. But even then, I've enjoyed watching these monsters duel instead of the dominating power of the Gods._

_But after all, in this world we are just cards. In this world there is no society of magicians, there is no family, Silent Swordsman is just another picture on a piece of stationary, and the Dark Magician of Black Chaos could be defeated by a simple tear in it's card. The only times when our masters summon us do we matter, or rather only our power matter._

_I watched the duel pass my spirit by carefully, each monster defeated let out a burst of energy that buffeted me. I couldn't not stand around in my child form on this field, I would surely be blown in to meer slivers of energy._

_But the explosions of power let out by my fellow monsters wasn't the only thing that flowed towards me. Flares of emotion and tension was strewn through the air. The Gods were gone and they took their tremendous power with them._

_Both my master and his alternative were now searching their deck for old friends and trump cards. The powerful and the unique but weak were all pulled up on to the field, it was no longer a simple duel, it was a struggle to survive through it._

_Trump cards...I suppose me and my brother were the trump cards in my master's deck. At our prime he has no cards that are more powerful. The trump card of my master's alternative was well known, or rather his favorite seeing that there are cards with much higher attack power._

_Master's alternative placed a spell on the field, the Dark Magic Curtain. It's black magic erupted from it's covering and exploded out in the field, I felt it's power like a tsunami of water. The dark energies collected together, they were calling for someone. An even stronger entity was summoned out of the alternative's stack of cards. Then a loud crack of energy exploded from midair, it was like lightning and the sparks stung across my spirit._

_The powerful Dark Magician was summoned out of a stream of dark lightning. But the alternative was far from finished, a second spell to strengthen his power. The Summon Skull was done for, I closed my eyes as the bony infrastructure exploded in a blast of magic._

_My master's energy changed too, it became a mixture of fear, tension, and over all excitement. He had longed for the chance to try his hand against this powerful entity._

_But the master wouldn't get a break just yet, there was still a defensive energy on the field. The master had also turned the Curse of Dragon into a defensive position._

_The alternative wasn't easily deterred, and with the Dark Magician, he has enough magic to defeat the defensive energy easily. Another card was placed on the field, it was the Dark Magician's Thousand Knives. The blades flew across the field and broke the stream of energy in the defensive monster. Marshmallon...it's energy toob added to the large mass already in the graveyard._

_Then the Dark Magician attacked the Curse of Dragon, the dragon shattered with a shriek that echoed about the room._

_I shut my eyes again, I didn't want to see anything more. The Dark Magician was pulling out every trick in his hat. He even found the need to use his Dark Spear, but the master was staunch too. He too was using everything in his power to preserve his monsters._

_A unusually ancient power forced my eyes open, it was the ancient Golden Sarcophagus. A card was placed inside. I hoped for the master's sake that he made a good choice, perhaps a common card?_

_Then a breakage of energy common to sacrifice called on my attention. Block Man was being sacrificed, I knew what was coming next. **"Gandora..." **even I was startled at the sound of my own rarely used voice. I shouldn't have spoken__, spirit voices were nothing that humans could hear but perhaps they could feel the vibrations of it in the earth._

_It was coming...the huge release of energy that had defeated Yami Bakura. Half of the master's life point energy was drained and then the power released. But suddenly the Dark Magician disappeared. It was so fast that not even I felt the spell being activated, even Gandora couldn't defeat the Dark Magician. I bowed my head, the master only had hidden traps left on his field._

_Dark Magician then summoned up power from his Dark Spear and came at the master with all his fury and power. I braced myself for the impact but it never happened. The master had activated one of his traps, the Magician's Circle. Then I felt my own energy being drained, called back to the card. It was my turn to fight...just as well._

_My spirit eye split and then suddenly I could see clearly. The field was solid, no longer just shifting structures of energy. But I was already worried, I was in my child form and the Magician's Circle called upon power from both sides._

_In a brilliant light show another magician was being summoned, I could not feel spiritual energy in this form but I had a feeling who was coming. **"Dark Magician Girl" **the words were quiet, only other monsters could hear me now._

_She nodded at her master with her classic smile on her face. The master's alternative then called on his Dark Magician to destroy me. The Dark Magician prepared to strike while his student fixed me with a glare. I tensed, I was practically helpless in this state. If the master could had a plan, I would do everything in my power to help._

_The wind summoned from the attacked rushed through my silvery hair, I prepared myself. **"You won't escape me!" **the Dark Magician yelled echoing his own master's thoughts. Despite the words that rang in my ears the humans gave no indication of hearing it. I didn't say a word, **"Of course, you're the Silent Magician, so I suppose you have no last words." **Dark Magician raised his Dark Spear and brought it down with all his strength._

_Just before the Spear delivered a shattering blow to my head the master called a halt. He had activated an ancient spell that was commonly used in the Royal Magical Library. The Card of Sanctity was drawn, the master had come out on top. The Dark Magician would not win this round._

_As the alternative drew from his deck I felt power rushing through me, normally I would accept this power step by step. This sudden rush almost felt like pain but I didn't block myself from it. It was the master's will...._

_Now in my adult form I was prepared, I smiled half maliciously and half teasingly at the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician had no choice, he still had to attack and if he did, the alternative would lose._

_But looking beyond the Dark Magician I saw the Dark Magician Girl and the alternative exchange glances. The alternative nodded and the Dark Magician Girl sprang forward, **"Master!" **she called catching up to her teacher. The alternative had played Magicians Unite._

_**"Right, let's finish this together!" **the Dark Magician nodded to his student then they both rushed forward._

_No power they possessed could stop me, they would not last this round._

_Their staffs struck the energy field around me and I felt it's impact, but they will not prevail. I struck and I struck hard._

_This was for all the warriors who had fallen, I didn't need my brother's approval this time to unleash all of my power. The powerful energy I released drove the Dark Magician and his student back, the attacked guided by the master's will._

_They were starting to waver against the relentless onslaught of my power. **"This is over!" **I yelled the strength behind my quiet voice shaking the spiritual word like an earthquake, splitting the power of the two magicians in front of me._

_The bright wave of energy surged back throwing both Dark Magicians back and sending their energy to the graveyard with my own fallen allies._

_The alternative didn't seem disappointed though, he was smiling. The master felt pleased as well, their happiness renewed my strength and prepared me for the master's next order. _

_The alternative drew from his deck and grinned at the card that came up. The alternative apologized to the master, saying that the duel was over. I could not feel these human emotions myself but the master certaintly seemed startled._

_The power from the spell was felt as soon as it was placed on the field. The Monster Reborn, the threads of energy from the spell wove its way into the graveyard and wrapped themselves around a terrifying power. The power was pulled from the darkness of the grave and back onto the field. I was starting to feel nervous myself but my face remained as stoic as ever._

_The power reared above the field and took form, Slifer the Sky Dragon. I tensed, I had the utmost faith in the master after how far he preserved but this duel could change in a second. My attention was pulled away by a burning presence of a familiar ancient power. I looked sideways and saw the ancient golden box played so long ago opening up._

_A card slowly emerged form the box, the picture on the card became clear. Monster Reborn! I beamed silentely on the inside, the God has been defeated by a simple spell. The air instantly became lighter as the mighty force retreated to the graveyard._

_It was over, there was nothing left to protect the alternative. No spells, no spiritual servants, nothing left._

_One last order...one last move...._

_

* * *

_Note:Silent Magician is probably the best card in my deck and it was too bad she was only shown in two episodes. And if you wonder why I called it a 'she', it saids that in Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki


End file.
